This invention is directed to a tamper resistant tear open envelope type ticket assembly.
An object of this invention is such a ticket assembly that is relatively simple to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is an envelope type ticket assembly which requires only a single gluing operation.
Another object of this invention is an envelope type ticket assembly in which the ticket panel is located within a sealed enclosure but is held to the assembly only along one end thereof for ease of removal after the ticket assembly is torn open and unfolded.
Another object of this invention is a tamper resistant tear open ticket assembly in which the sealed ticket assembly enclosing the ticket panel is opened by removing tear strips on opposite sides of the assembly and then removing a tear tab in the front panel of the assembly.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.